1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a networking method and device, especially to a network service extension method and device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless network has been widely used in daily life due to its convenience. The configuration of a general wireless network includes a basic service set (BSS) such as an access point (AP). This BSS is linked up with a reliable network (e.g. a wired network), so that it is able to provide a basic wireless network service in a service range, which allows wireless network devices within the service range to connect to the reliable network via the BSS. However, there are some blind spots of the current arts; for instance, if a first wireless network device in the service range has the link setting of the BSS in hand while a second wireless network device similarly knows the link setting of the BSS but is out of its service range or unable to remain a stable connection with the BSS, this second wireless network device may try to connect to the BSS via an intermediate link service of the first wireless network device provided that it knows the link setting of the first wireless network device which is usually distinct from the link setting of the BSS. To be more specific. In case the basic wireless network service of the BSS is a first wireless local area network (WLAN) service, the intermediate link service of the first wireless network device is a second WLAN service and the link settings (e.g. a service set identifier (SSID), a security type, a key, and/or etc.) of the first and second WLAN services are different, the second wireless network device must know both the link settings of the first and second WLAN services to be able to connect to the BSS via the first wireless network device. In other words, if the second wireless network device is unaware of the link setting of the first wireless network device, it will not be allowed to connect to the BSS via the first wireless network device, which will reduce opportunities for the second wireless network device to access network service.